The ‘Point Noir’ grape plant variety is of ancient origin and has been grown in Europe for centuries. It produces outstanding red wine and is one of the most widely planted wine grapes in the world. Numerous mutations of ‘Pinot’ have been discovered and are economically important varieties in their own right. One of the most important is ‘Pinot Grigio/Pinot Gris’ (unpatented), which produces reddish-grey colored berries that are used to produce white wine. The red pigments, which can discolor the white wine, must be removed from the wine during fermentation using a process termed “fining.” The fining process also removes desirable flavor components, thus reducing wine quality. Wine makers desire to obtain mutations of the ‘Pinot’ grape plant being completely free of red pigmentation while retaining the characteristic flavor components of the ‘Pinot’ variety. The ‘Pinot Blanc’ (unpatented) is such a mutation. It is widely grown and ripens slightly later than the ‘Pinot Grigio/Pinot Gris’. Vintners and grape growers also desire mutations that differ in ripening time so that the harvest labor and equipment and vinification facilities are better utilized. An earlier ripening ‘Pinot Blanc’ type of grape would have great economic value.